<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>we’re never done with killing time (can i kill it with you?) by juniees</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24718069">we’re never done with killing time (can i kill it with you?)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/juniees/pseuds/juniees'>juniees</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Bleach</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Fluff and Smut</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 01:02:26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,349</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24718069</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/juniees/pseuds/juniees</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>it’s just ichigo and rukia and the lazy crawl of morning.</p><p>- - or ichigo and rukia have sloppy morning sex</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kuchiki Rukia/Kurosaki Ichigo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>73</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>we’re never done with killing time (can i kill it with you?)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Ichigo wakes with cold hands running lines against the bumps of his vertebrae. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Waking up to Kuchiki Rukia in his bed has never lost it’s flourish. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He peeks through tawny lashes at the head of dark hair that is pressed comfortably against his chest. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Ichigo reaches a hand to cradle the back of her head, trying not to marvel at her overall smallness and how it seems that she was made to fit his every crevice because that soulmate shit is reserved for Yuzu and his father. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Rukia dimples up at him, eyes like lilac in the filtered morning light and <em>okay,</em> maybe he is one for soulmate shit. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">She lifts up to give him a soft peck and Ichigo angles her head to deepen kiss, to slip his tongue past the seam of her lips and taste her sweetness.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Rukia smiles against his lips and pulls back, her hands moving to his front. She trails wandering fingers down the sharp ridges of his abdomen and back up to flick her thumbs against his nipples.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Ichigo makes a little noise in the back of his throat that makes Rukia grin. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You like that?” She asks, a little breathlessly</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Ichigo replies palming her ass and swooping down to capture her lips in a kiss that is all slow and sloppy and the way she moans make his dick twitch with interest. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">They part with heavy breaths and, “Very eloquent, Ichigo. We really need to work on your dirty ta-</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Ichigo doesn’t let her finish her cheeky remark, instead he slides his hand below those insufferable lacy panties of hers and god, shit-<em>fuck</em> she’s so wet already.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Ichigo tells her so, with all the eloquence she could have wanted.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“M-much better,” Rukia manages even as Ichigo thumbs her clit, “I give you eight out of ten.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Only eight?” Ichigo slips two fingers in, pressing his mouth against her throat, “I’m hurt.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Rukia laughs, all smoke and husk. She tangles her fingers through his hair and gives a tug when Ichigo finds that one particular spot that makes her toes curl. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Ah Ichigo,” Rukia breathes, rolling her hips with the motion, “That feels good.” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Hmm?” Ichigo hums, burying his head in the crook of her shoulder, “I want you to come for me Rukia. Won’t you do that for me baby?” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Fuck, okay that was ten out of ten.” Rukia squeezes her eyes shut as her peak rolls over her. She chases the feeling, letting the euphoric waves swallow her as she holds tight to her beloved.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Ichigo raises up with a smile, watching Rukia melt into him with languid satisfaction. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Can we talk about how nice your hair is?” Rukia strokes her fingers through soft hair,“It’s the optimal length for grabbing during sex.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Ichigo rolls his eyes.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Rukia nudges his chin with her head, “It’s a compliment.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“No, you’re just being a pervert.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Ha,” Rukia reaches for his dick that is hard against the flat of her belly, “You like me perverted.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Ichigo sucks in a sharp inhale as Rukia palms his dick through his boxers. She grins lazily at him while pushing his briefs down his hips, she thumbs at his head experimentally.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Is it my turn to talk dirty?” Rukia asks, watching Ichigo turn a charming shade of pink as she cups his balls with her tiny hand and pulls his cock in long, tight strokes</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Do you want me to come prematurely?”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“It would certainly boost my ego. But no, I want to feel you inside me first.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Fuck.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I agree,” Rukia plants a kiss on his chin, then moves down to graze her teeth along the cords of his neck, “How do you want me Ichigo?”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“C-can,” Ichigo curses and clear his throat with a flush, “Can I spoon you?”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Rukia nods with a smile, kissing him quick before turning on her other side. She presses her ass against his hardness and does a little wiggle of encouragement.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Ichigo gives a low moan and grabs hold of his dick. He rubs the head against her slick before sliding inside her.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Fuck, you’re so tight.” Ichigo hides his face in her hair as he rocks into her, gripping her thigh for leverage. He snakes his other hand up the shirt and cup one of her petite breasts, thumb and forefinger rolling her nipple into a stiff point. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Rukia makes these little stifled cries that make him crazy, he holds her tighter and slows his pace into deep, long strokes that hit her spot. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">It’s a lazy sort of fuck, reserved only for mornings after a long night. Ichigo might say it’s his favorite kind of sex, he likes the slowness of it all—how every minute seems slowed in reverb. He likes Rukia all the time but the mornings are his favorite flavor when it’s just him and her and the bare bones between them. He likes to wake up to her. He especially likes to wake up to her wet and wanting him. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Ichigo reaches for the inside of her thigh and spreads her out against him, allowing himself a deeper angle that he knows will drive her mad. His fingers dig into the meat of her hip and <em>god,</em> he really does have a thing for her hips and her fucking fantastic ass. He will definitely eat her out from behind later, and she’ll cry for it too. Shit, thought sends him near his edge. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I’m close,” Ichigo huffs, nerves alight and skin slick, “Fuck baby, I’m gonna-</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“It’s okay,” Rukia reaches down between her legs, rubbing at her clit, “I’m with you Ichigo.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He presses fully into her, and comes with a broken breath against her head. With the feeling of his release, Rukia strokes herself into a lazy crawl of a orgasm. Toes curling against the sheets with a long sigh. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Ichigo holds himself against her, breathing heavily as he kisses the crown of her head and tracing the edge of her jaw with his thumb. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Rukia revels in the sensation of being held by him, molding into his chest and, “I dreamed about you.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Is that what brought this on?”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Rukia smirks, “Believe it or not but not every dream I have of you involves me jumping your bones.” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Hmm,” Ichigo hums, “But was it at least a good dream?”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Every dream with you is a good dream.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Ugh.” Ichigo says, despite the way his heart gives a soaring leap in his chest </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Yes ugh, affections are so blah,” Rukia teases, “It’s all very drool.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Stop,” Ichigo tickles her sides, smiling at the sound of her laughter, “You know I like it when you say cute things.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Rukia turns her head to him,the soft light catching her angles in a way that makes Ichigo’s breath stutter in his throat and he can’t believe that she’s his, that she’s in his bed with his spent between her thighs, looking at him like that and having dreams about him. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Ichigo kisses her quick, and holds her closer, “I know I was just making fun of you for being sentimental but I <em>really</em> love you.” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Ugh.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He laughs, and pretends to push her away but she clamors onto him and then she’s kissing his face and neck and chest. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I love you too,” She manages between kisses, “Really.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Ichigo readjusts them so they’re laying flat, side to side with Rukia tucked into his side—her halo of dark hair splayed against his chest.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Rukia makes a noise of contentment as she slings a lazy arm over his torso, “Say what you will about sex, but I think post-coital cuddling is my favorite part.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Post-coital?” Ichigo repeats with amusement </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I thought you’d appreciate the medical accuracy doctor.” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Med student.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Potato, tomato.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“That’s not...” Ichigo doesn’t bother to correct her, she’d just say it wrong to spite him anyway </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Instead, he chases goosebumps down her side with his fingers and lets the sound of her settled breathing to lull him back into a gentle slumber.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He won’t tell her, but he dreams about her too. </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>titles comes from the song “400 lux” by our lorde and savior.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>